


Give You What You Like

by Cleophas (Targaryen_StormBorn)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, C137cest, Chair Sex, M/M, Morty is 17 which is legal where I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_StormBorn/pseuds/Cleophas
Summary: Morty would take what he could get when it came to Rick.Product of no sleep and binge watching C-137cest amv





	Give You What You Like

Morty easily excused himself from the dinner table, his parent newly back together are in a honeymoon phase that did not allow them to see anything but each other. Not that he was complaining two years of constant fear of his mom walking in on him was plenty enough for him.

He made his way to his bedroom and closed the door with a click, his room has not changed much from when he was fourteen, aside from the large queen bed in the middle of his room. It was a gift from Rick for his sixteenth birthday.

More like a gift to Rick from Rick.

He sat at his desk and powered his laptop up and put on some movie, the old him would have jacked off to porn before going to bed, but the old him was only a memory now and besides porn did not cut it anymore. Time gradually ticked by and Morty wished he had something productive to do, homework was no longer a problem as he dropped out at the beginning of the year, much to his grandfather’s delight. It was pointless to go he was already too far behind, but he couldn’t help feeling listless just waiting around until he was useful to Rick. It was not too long after that thought he heard familiar footsteps from down the hall.

He smelt Rick as soon as the door creaked open, whiskey and oil as if by Pavlovian response he felt his dick stir in his jeans. Morty felt Rick’s thin arms come around him and he tilted his head back to look at the older man as hands crept up under his shirt.

He did not know why he felt such lust towards Rick; he was not a handsome man, grayish skin, yellow teeth, and a wrinkled face did not scream a teenage fantasy. Maybe it was the fact that this man currently rolling his nipples to hard peaks was the only one who could understand the horrors he had seen these last few years, even if the man was the cause of most of the horrors. Or maybe it was because he was as fucked up as he felt, incest was not in the top ten most disturbing things he had done. Whatever it was Morty knew that he could not give this up.

“S-stop think’in.” Rick slurs, giving Morty’s left nipple a harsh tug. “You’re to s-stupid to think...makes you look con-constipated.” Rick gave his trademark burp and Morty wriggled out of his hold to stand.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he was pulled roughly to Rick’s chest as their mouths clashed painfully. Morty could heavily taste the alcohol on the tongue trying its best to bury itself as deep as possible into his throat. Rick never fucked him sober, granted he rarely did anything completely sober. yet he seems to make it his mission to get plastered the nights he snuck into his grandson’s room.

He felt the slow burn of arousal in his stomach and pressed himself impossibly closer to Rick. He felt the vibrations of Rick’s moan and his shirt was suddenly ripped off of him. The air in his room was not cold but he felt goosebumps across his arms and chest. One of Rick’s hands was clenched in Morty’s curls and the other traveled down his back into his loose fitting pants to squeeze his ass. Morty let out his own moan at that.

“Fuck yeah,” Rick whispered and Morty let out a near silent groan as long fingers probed at his prepared entrance. Morty learned early on to alway be ready when Rick needed him if not his grandfather was inclined to go in dry.

“You’re-You’re such a fuck’in slut.” Rick attached his mouth to Morty’s exposed neck and the teen hissed as he felt the sharp sting of the genius teeth as he bit down. 

He was once again glad for his parent’s obliviousness, he did not know how he would explain the dark marks that almost always covered his neck when he never left the house.

When Rick lifted his head his hands once again roamed over Morty’s body with possessive glee. Soon he was rid of his pants and his mouth was once again firmly attached to Rick’s he didn’t know when Rick began to walk backward until he landed in a ungraceful lump in his grandfather’s lap.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my dick Morty.” For the first time since Rick entered his room Morty looked into the genius’ eyes, they were glazed and almost completely black, yet still twinkling a sort of madness. It was times like these Morty wondered if Rick really was a god, with one word this man could have Morty on his hands and knees debasing himself.

Morty moved off of Rick to allow the older man to undress, but all he did was unbutton and unzip his pants allowing his straining member to bounce up. Morty glared at Rick, the bastard knew how much he hated it when he was the only one completely undressed. Rick smirked then snapped his fingers clearly impatient. 

He let out a puff of air not wanting to even put up the pretense of not wanting this, he was already fully hard at just the sight of Rick’s leaking member. He awkwardly clambered onto Ricks lap and hovered just over the tip. He thought about teasing Rick, it would serve him right for being dressed while Morty was so vulnerably exposed. As always the genius was two steps ahead of him, grasping his hips he forced Morty to take him down to the root in one rough thrust.

“Ahhh, R-Rick!” He exclaimed breathily.

“That's it baby, fuck yourself on grandpa’s cock.” Morty wasn’t a big fan of Rick’s dirty talk, it made him feel like a whore. It was, however, better than the silent rough fucking from the first few times they did it. 

Sooner than he would have liked he was forced to rise and he started to fuck himself down on Rick in sharp movement enjoying the drag of the head against his prostate, sending delicious sparks of heat throughout his body.  
“Fuck Morty look at you.” Morty locked eyes with Rick as the man spoke in between pants.“Fucking yourself on my d-dick, you love it. Such a whore for my cock.”

Morty closed his eyes against the prickle of tears trying to make its way out. He did not know why he was such a wreck today, every touch of Rick’s hand seem to bring as much pain as pleasure and his words hit him twice as hard.

He felt a bruising grip on his hips and knew Rick was bored of teasing him. He was lifted up and down at a punishing pace and little noises of pleasure poured out of him as every downwards stroke hit his prostate. 

Rick was speaking just as fast as his pace and Morty forced himself to not focus on the demeaning words. After three particularly rough thrust, he felt Rick release himself inside of him. 

Morty slumped against Rick trying to catch his breath he was still hard and knew he’d have to take care of himself later, for the time being, he just enjoyed being close to Rick. As soon as Rick caught his breath he was unceremoniously shoved off of Rick, the older man’s cock sliding out painfully before he hit the ground.He could feel his grandfather’s seed slide out of him onto the floor as he watched Rick stumble out of the room, still hanging out of his pants.

He jumped into the shower as soon as his legs stop shaking, he hissed as the water stung the bite mark. He wasn’t in the mood any longer to find his release and he hated RIck for doing that to him. They had been doing this for two years and his grandpa still refused to acknowledge what they were doing. As if it wasn’t a big deal, then again maybe it wasn’t, Rick could have done this with dozens of Morties in a dozen dimensions. It was not a pleasant train of thought.

He was exhausted by the time he left the shower, his muscles were loose and he chose to enjoy the feeling while it lasted because if the tenderness of his hole and the bruises developing at his hips were any indications he’ll be sore tomorrow. For now, he sunk into his soft mattress, far too large for one person and closed his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a place in hell reserved for me already so this is chill. I barely edited for mistakes so feel free to message me if ya see anything.


End file.
